The present invention relates to a withdrawing device for withdrawing a roller bearing from an arbor, wherein the device comprises a hollow body comprising a withdrawal sleeve, a spindle axially penetrating the hollow body, whereby the withdrawal sleeve has axially extending slots defining therebetween tongues having free ends that radially outwardly widen in a cone shape with a conical outer mantle surface and the free ends constitute withdrawal elements. Furthermore, a clamping sleeve that is axially slidably and rotatably connected to the hollow body is provided whereby the clamping sleeve has at one end thereof a conical inner mantle surface mating with the conical outer mantle surface of the free ends.
A withdrawal device of this kind is known from German Auslegeschrift 1 269 069 and may be placed onto the roller bearing to be removed with the threaded spindle so that the tongues with their withdrawal elements in the form of gripping elements grip the roller body, for example, the rollers of a conical roller bearing, whereafter the clamping sleeve is axially displaced by turning it on the hollow body. Via the conical abutment surfaces the tongues are thus radially displaced so that the gripping elements grip the roller or engage behind the inner or the outer ring of the roller bearing. With an axial pulling movement, the roller bearing together with the withdrawal device may then be removed from the arbor. During the radial adjustment movement of the tongues, the cone structure of the clamping sleeve performs a gliding movement on the conical mantle surface, which is formed by the tongues, that corresponds to the rotational, respectively, sliding movement of the clamping sleeve. Accordingly, strong frictional forces act on the conical abutment surfaces so that for the rotational movement of the clamping sleeve great forces must be exerted which may only be provided by respective auxiliary tools such as a hooked or a fork wrench. Furthermore, the wear at the conical abutment surfaces is great.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to simplify the handling of a withdrawal device of the aforementioned kind.